1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in ski exercising apparatus, and more particularly to improvements in such apparatus which provide the user benefits both in physical conditioning and in proper skiing form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many devices which a skier may use indoors with the object of improving or refining his muscular conditioning and/or form essential for proper skiing. A good illustration of this is given by a device invented by Robert J. Ossenkop and advanced in U.S. Pat. No. 3,547,434. This device permits the user to simulate a turn, as does the instant invention, by changing back and forth between left and right traverse positions. However, such devices of the prior art are bulky and relatively expensive to fabricate and assemble.